


Hot mess

by Dreamsareneverfree



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsareneverfree/pseuds/Dreamsareneverfree
Summary: *probably said it hundreds times*I'm not native english speaker and my english writing is really poor. I cannot handle the sentence structures properly due to the language context differences between my mother tongue and english.So plz bear with me🥺
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Kudos: 29





	Hot mess

**Author's Note:**

> *probably said it hundreds times*  
> I'm not native english speaker and my english writing is really poor. I cannot handle the sentence structures properly due to the language context differences between my mother tongue and english.  
> So plz bear with me🥺

The backseat was too cramped for them to settle comfortably. Bambam sat on yugyoem’s lap and spread his thighs around the man whose hands was already disappeared under his shirt. He had to duck his head down, feeling the touch trailing up against his spine which drew out moans from bambam’s mouth. They were kissing, sliding tongues against each other horny.

“You really can’t wait, can you?” Bambam tossed his head, pressed kisses on yugyeom’s jaw and neck.  
“Every second I’m not kissing or fucking you is a waste.” Yugyeom smirked, hands resting against bambam’s belt and fly. “Besides, do you really want me to stop?”  
“Fuck you.” Bambam rolled his eyes, crashing his hips to meet the other man’s. Yugyoem quickly opened bambam’s fly, hand sneaking into the underwear.

The narrow backseat wasn’t a good place to do such things. It’s suffocating because they could only press their skins against each other’s harder to soothe their thirst for skin contact. They both knew they’ve been craving for this for a long damn time.

Bambam groaned, thrusting his cock to the other man’s hand. His free hand was busy dealing with yugyeom’s belt. When he finally got to open it and hold the hard cock, they both released satisfied moans into each other’s mouth.

Their skins were like on fire, every thrust could only make it messier.  
Bambam quivered a bit when he felt yugyeom’s finger pressing agains his entrance.

Yugyeom dragged him down to meet the other man’s lips They were panting like two teenagers full of hormones, hips crashing. Bambam’s eyes shot open when he felt yugyeom’s finger inside him. He held his breath for a moment to get adjusted to it and then slightly moved up and down on yugyeom’s finger.

“Yugyeom…” bambam intentionally licked the other man’s earlobe, “give me more…”

Yugyeom’s breath was cut short. He added another finger. Bambam’s hot sweet hole was wrapping around his fingers tightly. He can’t help but imagine how his cock would feel by this. He started to scissor his fingers inside bambam.

“Fuck…” bambam buried his face in yugyeom’s neck, sucking a mark on the flushed skin.  
This made him feel so damn good.  
He screamed, biting his bottom lip. Yugyeom’s finger just hit his prostate. His vision was blurred with sparkles.

“You are such a beautiful mess…” yugyeom stared at bambam, appreciating how the man melt into his fingers, “such a mess…” He whispered against bambam’s bare chest, arousing another shivering from the other man.

Bambam bounced his hips on yugyeom’s fingers roughly, groaning. He spread his legs as wide as possible to get more frictions. His hand stroke their cocks together, which made yugyeom’s thrusts hectic to bury deeper inside the hole bambam’s fist formed.

“What!?” Bambam’s eyes flied open immediately when yugyeom suddenly pulled his fingers out.  
“You really think I will let you have all the fun?” Yugyeom pressed his cock head against bambam’s entrance, teasing it. “You have a low expectation about me, beauty.”  
“Oh fuck it!” Bambam rolled his eyes. He lit his hips a bit, waiting the other man’s cock pushed in. “Stop fucking teasing my hole then you fucking bastard!”

“You gotta tell me what you want.” Yugyeom whispered in a lewd tone, circling his cock around bambam’s entrance.  
“Has anyone ever told you that you are a pure asshole during sex?” Bambam bit his lips, grinning, “I’m not gonna make it happen.”

He positioned himself over yugyeom’s cock. The other man immediately held his hips. “Wait, bambam! Fuck!”  
Bambam sank himself, slowly. Yugyeom opened his mouth to catch air so that he wouldn’t pass out feeling bambam’s inner hole was swallowing his cock.

“Fuck!”  
They both let out groans when bambam finally hit the bottom. Their lips crashed again, the wet sounds they crated made the cramped backseat much hotter.

They missed this. They missed it so damn much.

Bambam started to bounce at yugyeom’s cock. He’s been craving for this. He doesn’t want think about anything but get off.  
“So good…” He circled his hips, moaning into yugyeom’s mouth when the cock hit his prostate. “Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!”

Yugyeom dug his fingers deep into bambam’s ass. He rocked up his hips, thrusting hard and deeply inside bambam. The hole was so fucking hot that he wanted to bury inside it for the fucking ever.

“You feel so good…” Yugyeom growled, quickened his pace. He hit bambam’s prostate every time and enjoyed the sweet cry on bambam’s lips. “You sohuld look at yourself. What a beautiful mess. Fuck! You are my own slut, huh? You love my cock.”

“Shut. Up. and. Fuck. Me. Harder.” Bambam rocked up and down, sinking into the insane pleasure yugyeom brought to him. “you asshole.”  
He’s ‘bout to cum. His own cock twitched hard. Yugyeom could feel his inner wall was squeezing him, which drove him fucking crazy.  
“C’mon, bambam,” He thrusted harder and harder, “cum for me.”

And then bambam bounced violently, a cry escaped from his mouth, cum spilling all over themselves.  
“Fuck!!” Yugyeom reached his own climax right after bambam. He came inside that fucking hole and when he pulled out, the cum was squeezed out and dripped on his pants.

Yugyeom nuzzled into bambam’s neck. They kept this position for a while till their breaths were even.

“You know what,” bambam finally stop panting. He lifted his head up, eyes narrowing at yugyeom, and speaking in a murderous tone, ”This is the brand fucking new car I just bought last week.”


End file.
